Co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/830,788, filed May 1, 2002 and Ser. No. 09/830,787, filed May 1, 2001 are aimed at the stabilization of body care and household products.
WO 01/07550 teaches the treatment of fabric with hindered amine stabilizers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,724 teaches the stabilization of pulp and paper with hindered-amine based compounds.